don't leave my heart
by natsu-chan022
Summary: they were happily married for a year and sakuno is pregnant. But when sakuno knew that ryoma is having an affair they got into divorce. please review these is all new for me first fic. this is not finished! i will add some more twist. well BTW RYOSAKUFUJI
1. prologue

Don't leave my heart

**Author's note: hello everybody! I'm back with a new story. This is my first time in PRINCE OF TENNIS! I hope you like it**

Disclaimer: I don't own POT and its characters

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The once shy auburn girl is now married to her long time crush. Yes, Ryoma Echizen is now married to Sakuno, Sakuno are now happily married for a year. At least that's what Sakuno thinks.

Ryoma just got home from work "honey, I'm home" Ryoma said

"hey Ryoma-kun! I cooked dinner!" Sakuno exclaimed

"I said drop of the suffixes since we started dating. What's for dinner love?" he said while sliding his arms in her slim waist

"okay Ryoma-love. So is that okay?" Sakuno asked

"yeah that'll work" he replied

She started to giggle….

After dinner

"love, would you like to join me in the shower?" Ryoma questioned Sakuno

"that'll be lovely.."

They had bath together….not only that simple bath but something more

After the so called 'bath'

"that was the best bath ever love!" Ryoma said

"yeah it is"

"can we continue it?"

"just for you. I'm yours all night

He smiled seductively

0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So? This is it my first fic in prince of tennis… hope you liked it. Reviews!

-Reexa-bella-sem-twilight lover

Thanks please support all of my fics!


	2. discoveries

Don't leave my heart

Hello everyone! I'm back! I really love being back… I just uploaded a latest fic… but I can't resist not writing the next chappie! So… maybe this is it! Please read my fic and review on it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I never will own the Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…maybe it is owned by Takeshi konomi…ya he's the one takeshi konomi owns the prince of tennis…not i…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a week

Ryoma left for a new match. Even thou it had been long Ryoma still play tennis.

Sakuno woke up and when she was about to go out of their room she suddenly felt something and suddenly ran to bathroom to vomit...

"ughh why did I vomit again this is the fourth time this week…" she said to herself

'_Maybe I should go to the drug store to get some medicines or just maybe I'm gonna consult my doctor…'_

While Sakuno was getting ready she feels like she's gonna vomit again so she ran to the bathroom and threw up what she ate for breakfast

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

At Sakuno's doctor

"Echizen-san you may now come in" said the assistant of Sakuno's doctor

"hai" Sakuno replied. She was a bit nervous

'_what if I'm pregnant…what will Ryoma say…'_

"Ohayo Echizen-san" the doctor said

"ohayo kina-san" Sakuno bowed

"so Echizen-san what is the problem?" kina asked

"I don't know it's just I had been vomiting all week every morning and my eating and sleeping habits changed… soo what's happening to me?

"well can you stay here for awhile so we can undergo some short tests" kina asked. Sakuno just nodded

After 10 minutes

"Okay Echizen-san it seems that you are pregnant" kina told Sakuno and her eyes just widened in surprise

"w-what!!! W-what do you mean by me getting pregnant?" Sakuno asked

"Well Echizen-san you show all the symptoms… I am very sorry if you don't want the news but to be true having a baby is a blessing" kina said to her with a smile on her face

"Really? Well I guess having a baby is nice but still what will Ryoma say?" she asked

"Well maybe he's gonna like it having a baby is nice… now Echizen-san I have to go I have to attend a meeting" kina asked

"okay.." '_I will just go Tomo-chan to tell her my problem' _

"Sayonara kina-san!"

"ja'ne Echizen-san"

111111111111111111111111111111111llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tomoka's house

"Tomo-chan, are you there?" Sakuno asked

"Saku-chan is that you?" Tomoka answered

"Hai, now can you please answer the door?"

Then Tomoka immediately opened the door..

"Ohayo saku-chan" Tomoka greeted with a smile "so what's the problem you look like your troubled" she continued

"well, i-its because there is something troubling me… I'm pregnant…." Sakuno nervously said

"wow saku-chan! It's just a year after your marriage and you got pregnant! That's awesome!" Tomoka cheerfully said

"Iie its not! What if he doesn't like the baby?" she asked

"No… Sakuno he will love your baby…" Tomoka answered

"Do you like something to drink?" Tomoka asked Sakuno

"Could I have a juice?"

"Hai"

"arigatou gozaimasou Tomo-chan"

They talked for awhile and then Sakuno headed home

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A week after Sakuno knew she is pregnant. Ryoma came home he was very tired

"Hello love. Welcome home" Sakuno greeted

"Hello how are you these past few days when I left you look like your sick." Ryoma said

"I'm fine. You know there's something I have to tell you." Sakuno said

"hmm? What is tha--" Ryoma was interrupted with a phone call Sakuno picked it up

"hello. Echizen residence." Sakuno said

"uhmm Ryoma there's a phone call for you"

"hn" then he grabbed the phone

Then Sakuno heard ryoma's phone ring

_KRING KRING_

'_Should I answer it? If I answer it Ryoma will be mad at me'_

_KRING KRING_

Sakuno is getting irritated by the phone and Ryoma is still talking in the phone (a/n: GOD! Grammars! I kinda hate 'em)

She decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Sakuno spoke

"Hello? Ryoma-kun are you there?" the girl asked

"He's not here at the moment… May I know who am I speaking to?" Sakuno said

"I am Rika… I am Ryoma-kun's girlfriend… are you his useless wife?" Sakuno's eyes widened ryoma's _'girlfriend' _

"Pardon? Ryoma-kun's girlfriend? Yes, I am his wife" Sakuno answered

"yes, what you heard is true Ryoma-kun's girlfriend… why? Is there any problem? If you scan Ryoma-kun's picture you can see me there the one with black hair a bit petite has an emerald eyes…oops… I have to go just tell Ryoma-kun that I called" and after that Rika ended their conversation

Sakuno's eyes are starting to get watery… she thought that she is Ryoma's wife and she could scan his phone… what rika said was true there are pictures of Ryoma and rika

There were pictures of them kissing. She started crying… very hard…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End**

**Thanks for reading I will update the latest maybe soon but not now **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Reviews…**

**.lover**


	3. i hate you but i still love you

Don't leave my heart

Chapter 3-_i hate_ you but I still love you

The disclaiming part: duh, I don't own prince of tennis!

Minna! Back a little late sorry for a bit late update! I've been out all Christmas week and school's starting exams are coming… so I think I'm gonna give another late update! Sorry! Well, here's the next chapter

___________====================================_____________======

After Ryoma's phone call, he headed inside the house and saw Sakuno crying her eyes out. He sighed and walked towards her

"Why are you crying" he asked while hugging you

The she pushed him "don't you dare hold me! I hate you! You betrayed me!"

"What are you saying?"

"D-Don't mock me baka! Y-Your g-girlfriend, Rika called?!"

"Then why didn't you called me before you answered MY cellphone!"

"Well, that's because you're talking to someone else and it would be rude if I excuse you!"

"That'd be true but still who told you to answer my phone!"

"I'm still you're wife!"

Everything went silent. After a few minutes Sakuno started again

"I-Is it true that Rika is your girlfriend?" she said

"Hai.i plan to get a divorce with you and get married with rika" he said in a cold laud voice

"Then when will we sign the divorce paper? Oh and call your girlfriend back." Her eyes still watering

He looked away

"We will sign it as soon as possible. I'll just call her now, thanks for telling" he answered not even looking at her

"This is the last time we will talk. Remember that Ryoma." She said in a cold voice

'_she sounded so cold, it's not like her'_ he thought

"Hai." He answered Sakuno

They still stayed home together but in separate rooms Ryoma stayed in the guest room while Sakuno was in the master's bedroom

Sakuno's POV

I was all alone in the big room. When we started fighting I forgot to tell him about my condition. I cried about many things. First, Ryoma had an affair. Second, he didn't even denied it to me. Third, we're gonna have a divorce. Fourth, he's gonna marry that bitch rika.

'_I'm such a baka! Why didn't I told him I'm pregnant'_

Then Sakuno rubbed her stomach. She fell asleep in awhile

=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Next morning

Sakuno's going to tomoka's house so that she can tell her the BIG problem

At tomoka's

The doorbell rang at tomoka's house

"saku-chan, is that you?" tomoka's usually laud voice greeted her

"hai. Open now!" Sakuno replied

"hi saku-chan come in!"

"hey. Ummm. I have to tell you a really BIG problem"

"yeah. Okay speak! You looked like you've been crying all night."

"well. True I've been crying all night long."

"why? What happened?"

"well, it's Ryoma. H-he have an affair"

"WHAT Ryoma-sama have an affair! That's impossible! He would never betray you!"

"what can I do tomo-chan he really have!"

Sakuno suddenly ran to the bathroom her hand is covering her mouth and started vomiting. After vomiting she just fainted

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan! Wake up!!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So. How was it? Good? Bad? Worst chapter? Review so I know what I can improve!

Ja!

----````reexa-bella-sem-twilight-lover~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. changes?

Don't Leave My Heart

-hello minna-san:] how are you all it's been awhile and I'm back my EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE is because of the school work and I'm pretty excited because it's almost the end of the school year for me!-

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM PRINCE OF TENNIS…well except for this fic.

!!11111111

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw her best friend talking to her **ex-husband** and that they were at the hospital…

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said. Her best friend is so alert when it comes to Sakuno so she immediately walked towards her

"Oh Sakuno your awake!" she said gladly "oh how are you. What are you feeling?" she added

"I'm fine now…"she replied

"Oh okay I'm just gonna go call the doctor" Tomoka said as she went out to call the doctor

'_Oh my! Ryoma-kun is here what will I do... does he know about the baby?' _She was calm for a bit until a certain male voice distracted her thoughts.

"So.. Why didn't you told me that I'm gonna be a father? Why did you have to walk away from me while you're pregnant huh?" Ryoma asked her

"B-Because I was so angry at you! And I was about to tell you until your b*tchie girlfriend called!" She replied angrily

He was dumbstruck by what she said. All she said was true. Now his conscience is playing with him.

"What now you're dumbstruck because all I said was true. And now how did you know I'm here?" she said and she was still very angry

"Uhhh I-I came to Osakada's house to let you sign the annulment papers. And when I got there she was shouting your name and I saw you lying on the floor and we rushed you to the hospital" he said

"Oh, thanks! By the way for taking me here… what did the doctor said?" Sakuno said

"Yeah the baby _she's_ fine. You just needed some rest and don't be stressed again…"

"Okay… so when are we signing the papers? Did you bring it now?" she said with sarcasm

"No. I didn't bring it. Since you're pregnant and all were gonna try and work this out. I'm not gonna see rika ever again." He replied

"R-Really?" Sakuno said when at that exact time realization hit her, the baby is a girl "wait. Ryoma-kun did you said that the baby is a g-girl?!"

He grinned and said "yes. Our little angel…"he said while touching her still flat tummy. And with that she furiously blushed!

Her face was so red and she felt him kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and the next was her lips. When their kiss was getting deeper and deeper they heard someone opening the door and quickly apart from each other. Both their face was so red and Sakuno's lips were swollen. And thank God Tomoka was the only one who entered the room bringing Sakuno and Ryoma the great news

"Sakuno! You'll be checking out later this afternoon. So where will you head? My house or yours?" Tomoka happily said

"She's going home with me." Was ryoma's answer to Tomoka's question to Sakuno

Tomoka looked at Ryoma then to Sakuno "so the both of you are fine now?" Tomoka asked

"Yea… we talked to each other about that and he said that for the sake of our baby he'll be good. He will be breaking up with Rika, right Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said

"hn." Was ryoma's simple answer

"Well okay if both of you say so" Tomoka's face was obviously happy, not because of her smile but because of what she said

"hn."

"Okay, I'll leave you both alone!" said Tomoka as she got out of the room

The both of them talked for awhile and when the doctor came inside the room and said that they can now go home they thanked the doctor and set an appointment for the next month. When the doctor got out of the room they instantly packed their things. They paid the bill and went to a drive-thru and they ate happily together. They talked and talked non-stop, it's like they've just met even though they've been married…

**AT the house of Ryoma and Sakuno**

Sakuno was very exhausted at the moment so she headed inside their room lay down on their bed and fell asleep quickly. When Ryoma entered their room she saw the sleeping angel lying on the bed. He sat beside the beautiful lady who is sleeping

'_Wow she really looks pretty. Good thing I married her. And I know we're gonna have lots of fun now that we are gonna have a new addition to our life' _he thought

She slowly opened her eyes the angel who was sleeping awhile ago was now awake.

"Hey Ryoma-kun do you want to sleep now?" Sakuno asked him

"yea it's okay come on let's go sleep you need to go to bed so that tomorrow morning we're gonna have breakfast and after that get ready for my surprise lunch for you" he said.

"Really? Okay common let's go to bed" she said

**The next morning**

Sakuno was up first so she prepared breakfast for her and her husband. After she prepared breakfast she went upstairs and woke her husband up.

"Ryoma-kun wake up breakfast is ready." She said

"Okay I'm up come on let's eat and then let's eat then get ready okay for the lunch later okay?"

"Okay."

After they ate they got prepared and they got out of the house…

Ryoma and Sakuno is shopping for her new clothes once her bulge is gonna be big and round. After they shopped for new clothes the both of the got hungry and they went to the restaurant where Ryoma said he will take her. And when they got there she saw……..

!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2!2

Hey! That's for my comeback. Thanks for reading hahaha thank you very very much! I love you all. Again thanks for reading and please review!


	5. encountering someone from the past

Don't leave my heart

A/N: Minna, I think it's kinda late. Gomen ne. I've been just a bit busy I uploaded my latest fic. So why not check it out. And I just wanted to add this latest chapter because I won't be updating for the next few weeks  aww! Anyways! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I** will not own the prince of tennis because it is owned by somebody else right?

_Previously:_

_Ryoma and Sakuno is shopping for her new clothes once her bulge is gonna be big and round. After they shopped for new clothes the both of the got hungry and they went to the restaurant where Ryoma said he will take her. And when they got there she saw………_

She saw a wonderful place it's like paradise for her there were balloons with some 'I love you' words and it's dark there the only light there are the lighted candles that were surrounded around the whole restaurant. Petals of roses were bounded across the whole room.

"Oh! Ryoma-kun you did this for me?" she asked him

"Hai. I did this all for you" he answered the given question

"Really? Thank you Ryoma-kun! I love you very much!" she said in delight. She hugged him tightly and kissed him in the cheeks. After that kiss and hug they both blushed.

"I love you too." Ryoma responded. And kissed her too. They walked towards the table and Ryoma pulled the chair to let Sakuno sit. And after letting his wife sit he walked across the table and also sat on the chair

"Excuse me. Echizen-san, do you want me to bring the food in now?" the waiter asked Ryoma.

"HN. Bring it in here. Please bring my wife here some juice. Thank you." Ryoma said coldly

"Hai. Your food will be brought in her right away" the waiter said while walking away to go to the kitchen to get their food

"So, Sakuno…I repeat I am very sor-…" Ryoma was cut when a certain voice was heard from the background

"RYOMA-KUN!!!" a black haired girl shouted and ran towards them.

"R-Rika?" Ryoma said "what are you doing here?" Ryoma continued while Sakuno's eyes widened. Ryoma then looked at Sakuno and he saw Sakuno is getting angrier by the second she heard Rika's name.

Sakuno saw a beautiful lady. Rika was a bit younger than her. Jealousy was arousing around the whole restaurant. Rika was very beautiful she had make up on so that she would be more beautiful but then she saw that rika was smirking and glaring at her

"Well… hello misaki-san." Sakuno greeted her with respect and even bowed and offered her hand in front of rika to have a very _friendly_ handshake.

"Hello to Sakuno-san…" the emerald-eyed girl said and shook hands with Sakuno. Then smiled at her

'_This is creepy why are they doing this? Kami-sama please stop them. I hope that this is just mood swings from Sakuno.'_ Ryoma thought

"Well, it looks like I have to start again right?" rika said

"W-What do you mean Rika?" the prince of tennis asked the girl

"What I mean to say is… I have met at last your _useless_ wife! Right Ryoma?" rika asked him. She grinned at Sakuno and hugged Ryoma at the same time. While Ryoma was trying to get her off him.

"Rika, what are you doing? Are you making Sakuno jealous?" he asked while looking at Sakuno worriedly.

"Isn't it obvious? Why? You don't like what I'm doing to your oh-so innocent wife?" rika coldly said. Ryoma pushed rika hard and came close to Sakuno who was now crying and said

"Sakuno, I'm very sorry! I didn't know that she was coming here." He pleaded her to forgive him.

"Stay away! Don't you know that you had hurt me once and now you did it again?" she said almost screaming for everyone inside the restaurant to hear.

"Sakuno, I know that. And I'm very sorry! I love you and our unborn child." He said with sorrow in his eyes. And at that exact moment Sakuno slapped him very hard on the cheek. He was very shocked. He really didn't imagine that his wife could slap him hard. She is really very angry at the moment.

"I am so sick of you telling me that! It hurts so much that you left me for that girl! I am so full of it all! Isn't my love enough for you?! You know what? Now I am totally sure that I'm moving out of the house for awhile" she said while glaring and after that she walked away

"Matte! Sakuno! Please!" he shouted obviously mocking. Then he turned to Rika.

"I'm now happy. Your mine and mine only Ryoma." Rika said smirking

"You're obviously happy. You're smirking. And yes rika, I'm yours only." Ryoma grinned "I'll be sending her the divorce papers. In no time, I will be yours and we'll get married." Ryoma continued

"Wow. I didn't imagine your innocent wife being mad at that. She slapped you on the cheek. I think she was really very angry at you, e Ryoma-kun?"

"I don't really care she was really a bothersome on our relationship, right?" he sarcastically said. Then he chuckled a bit.

"You're right! Haha! I can't wait to get married with you!" she replied and kissed him on the lips.

**On Sakuno**

"Why! Why! Why does Ryoma always do this to me! It always ends up on getting hurt!" Sakuno shouted while running away and while her tears are pouring.

While Sakuno was running she felt a bit tired and saw a nearby bench. When she saw it she ran towards the bench and sat down. Sakuno was really tired when somebody began to walk towards her muttered some stuff about going home with him. When the so-called somebody was walking towards her Sakuno shouted "HELP!!!" a loud. Hopefully somebody heard and saw her.

Sakuno has luck on her side now. The one who heard her shout was Syuusuke Fuji. Fuji ran towards Sakuno and hit the other guys who was about to 'take her home or somewhat'. He kicked the ass of those who flirt with her. The other guys were so scared that they ran away.

"Saku-san, are you alright?" Fuji said as he came near her

"Hai Fuji-sempai. Please don't be so formal Fuji-sempai. Were not high schools anymore. Please call me Sakuno or Saku-chan if you like." Sakuno smiled

"Well, I prefer Saku-chan more. It's rather cute. And also don't call me formally I would like you to call me Syuusuke-kun or with out other suffix. Only if you would wish." Fuji replied

"Okay Fuj—I mean Syuusuke-kun! And by the way thank you for saving me awhile ago!" she smiled at him.

"Saving my ex-kouhai is really fine with me. Where's Echizen?" Fuji asked her while still smiling sarcastically. But when he saw Sakuno beginning to frown, he opened his eyes. Fuji's blue orbs were really serious and then he asked Sakuno

"Did you and Echizen had a fight?" Fuji seriously asked. Then Sakuno started crying. Fuji comforted Sakuno. Sakuno was still crying hard she hugged Fuji tightly. Fuji on the other hand is still comforting the crying lady.

"Saku-chan tell me, what happened between you and Echizen" Fuji asked with concern on his face. Once Sakuno heard Fuji started talking. He was very serious this time he's blue orbs is open. Showing concern and love for Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma h-has an a-affair" she stuttered while crying.

Fuji was very surprised. He never thought that Ryoma would have an affair. But Fuji was still okay with this after all the feelings that Fuji had for Sakuno never really left. Fuji remembered clearly when Sakuno confessed her love to Ryoma and Fuji was very hurt that time

_Flashback:_

"_R-Ryoma-kun please accept this bento I made you!!" Sakuno offered him the hand-made bento_

"_hn." Ryoma simply replied while getting the bento out of Sakuno's hand_

_While Ryoma was eating his bento Sakuno started a conversation_

"_R-Ryoma-kun, I love you! Sukidayo Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno nervously said_

"_hn?" he replied questioning her._

"_I love you Ryoma-kun!" she said aloud_

"_Hn. Then thank you for your feelings. I accept it. I also love you." He replied while standing up walking headed for Sakuno. _

_Little did Ryoma and Sakuno know Fuji was watching behind a tree. He was know frowning. He liked Sakuno ever since he saw her on her sophomore year in seigaku. No one really knows what Fuji felt for Sakuno except for eiji. Fuji was very much hurt when he saw Ryoma kissed Sakuno._

_End of flashback_

"Syuusuke-kun, do you liked me back in our high school days?" Sakuno bravely asked the tensai.

Fuji was much surprised. Did eiji tell her his feelings? Or he's just obvious.

"Hai! Sakuno I did liked you. You just confessed to Echizen back then. When you confessed to Echizen I was very much hurt. But now, he mad you upset. He is gonna pay. And please Sakuno just learn to love me. Please!" Fuji said

"The truth is. After Ryoma rejected me so much. I really had a feeling for you. But then the last time I confessed my love for Ryoma he accepted me." She said

"But Sakuno… Ryoma has betrayed you. Do you still love him?" he asked her seriously

"Hai. I still love him. I don't think he'll ever love me again. But again I am pregnant with his child" she told him while smiling

"Where are you going to live now? Are you still going home with Ryoma?" he asks her

"Maybe… I don't really know." She frowned

"Sakuno, please learn to love me. I'll let you stay in my house. I can even make you comfortable." Fuji pleaded her

"Syuusuke-kun, I will think about it. And thank you for letting me stay on your house. But I think I will still go home for now" She smiled at him

"I will respect your decision. And always remember that I am here for you, waiting for you. You are always welcome in my house saku-chan" he smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Sayonara Syuusuke-kun. I hope to see you again" she joyfully said

"You're not going home alone. I'll drive you there. Okay?" the tensai said

"Arigatou gozaimasou Syuusuke-kun!" she said as they both walked to his car. Fuji being a gentleman opened the door for his loved one. Then the ride to the Echizen household was quiet. Then at last they were there. They bid each other their own goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**Inside the house**

Sakuno quietly opened the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her husband was making out with rika misaki. She couldn't believe what she saw. Rika and Ryoma then noticed that the girl was standing in front of them and she was in the verge of tears.

Sakuno ran upstairs Ryoma pretending to be worried followed her upstairs. When Sakuno got in their room she locked the room. He pulled a bag under the bed and started packing her stuff. She was crying while she was packing her stuff and after she packed all her things, she dialed a phone number on her phone.

"_Moshi moshi. _ _Syuusuke Fuji speaking" _the voice from the other line said

"Syuusuke-kun, this is Sakuno. Can you pick me up?" she asked Fuji

"_hai. Sakuno, are you crying? What did Ryoma do to you?" _ The tensai asked him

"I saw him here inside the house kissing with rika!" she said still crying

"_Okay Sakuno, just wait for me there and I'll pick you up okay?"_

"Hai" and after that the phone went dead.

**With Ryoma and Sakuno**

"Sakuno! Let me enter the room!" the prince demanded

"Iie! You just used me! So stop pretending!" Sakuno shouted from inside the room

"Sakuno! I am very sorry! I really never meant to hurt your feelings!"

"But you still did hurt me! You and rika can stay here in the house I am leaving now!!!" Sakuno said angrily

Just then a car was parked in front of their house. Sakuno looked out the window seeing Syuusuke Fuji out there. She waved her hand and went out of the house. Fuji helped her in bringing her stuff

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing? Sakuno is my wife. You have no right to fetch her until I say so." Ryoma told fuji as he pulled Sakuno away from him

"but you don't love your wife anymore. You're just playing her." He glared at Ryoma

%^&&$##

Arigatou minna-san! Gomen ne for my spelling and grammar mistakes! BTW please **Review!**

**.HOT-**


End file.
